1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an advertising device and, more specifically, to an advertising device having at least two functions including use as a beverage holder and use as an adhesive advertisement, i.e., a “bumper sticker.”
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of common advertising device is an adhesive advertisement structured to be applied to a flat surface, such as an automobile. Typically the adhesive advertisement is applied to a bumper and is commonly, and hereinafter, identified as a “bumper sticker.” The bumper sticker may, of course, be applied to any surface such as, but not limited to, walls, notebook covers, luggage, displays, or other vehicles. The bumper sticker is typically a sheet having a first side with a printed indicia including pictures and/or text, and a second side having an adhesive applied thereto. Prior to coupling the bumper sticker to a surface, the adhesive is typically protected by a sheet of release paper. The disadvantage of a bumper sticker is its limited use. Due to the adhesive second side, the bumper sticker is essentially limited to a single purpose; application to a single surface.
Another type of advertising device is a cup holder having a printed message on the outer surface. The cup holder is, typically, a flat sheet having a first side with a printed indicia thereon and a second side that acts as an insulator. The sheet is wrapped into a hollow cylinder, with the second side on the interior, and the ends are coupled so that the cylindrical shape is maintained. A container, such as a cup, glass, or can may then be placed within the cylinder. The printed indicia is visible on the first, outer side and the second side helps to resist heat transfer through the side wall of the container. Such cup holders are typically either disposable or are structured to be durable and maintain the cylindrical shape. The disadvantage of the disposable cup holder is that, although inexpensive, it is limited to a single use. The disadvantage of the durable cup holder is that it is bulky and, relative to a disposable cup holder, expensive. Additionally, all types of cup holders are, essentially, limited to use a cup holder.
There is, therefore, a need for a multipurpose advertising device.
There is a further need for a bumper sticker that serves more than one use.
There is a further need for an inexpensive, re-useable cup holder.
There is a further need for a multipurpose cup holder.